


Falling For You

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, attempted physical violence against Loki, sort of a love/hate thing going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU- Instead of Loki landing in New York a couple of years in the future, he lands in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico in a matter of days after his fall from the rainbow bridge. After which he makes reluctant friends with Jane, Darcy, and Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The light breeze swept through the sand and the sparse plants of the distant desert, all was quiet in the small New Mexico town that Darcy was starting to call her home. She was sitting on top of Smith's, watching as the small population of the town busied themselves with their usual day to day activities while she sipped at her third coffee that morning.

Jane was in the lab working on one of her science toys while Dr. Selvig went through some of the other data they had collected recently. She could almost hear the clicks and clangs of Jane's homemade contraptions.

They had been working even more feverently sense Thor made his little visit to earth. Every second counted in their search for whatever it was; despite working with them for months she still hadn't pick up any understanding of their work.

She just sort of vaguely nodded at them when they started ranting at her about the latest thing.

She tended to revel in the few breaks she was allowed and would sit back and watch the 'normal' people walk around and make little stories for them in her head.

A girl that ran through the small town nearly every day had just overcome a fight with cancer and wanted to get as healthy as possible to return home a fiancé that had come back from Iraq for her.

A man with a few too many dogs for him to handle was a government agent that had been in need of a quick cover desperately and thought dog walker was the quickest and easiest thing that he could find. Sad to say, he was completely unprepared for the job.

Okay, so some of her theories were a little farfetched but Darcy enjoyed thinking outside the box on some things, it was something to make her life a little more entertaining.

The only really entertaining thing that had happened recently was Selvig forgetting to put on a pair of pants when he rushed over one night when Jane had thought that she had made a crazy big breakthrough. Unfortunately, it was a glitch in the data from a recent weather phenomenon that had blown several of her other homemade devices out of whack.

Jane’s face, when she figured it out, was one of a kicked puppy; Darcy ended up having to go out and bring back everyone ice cream to get them excited and back into their research. Though, Darcy didn’t actually mind half as much as she made out.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Meanwhile Loki and Thor were battling it out on the rainbow bridge; Loki had the overwhelming sense of victory until Thor slammed the mighty mjolnir down. Spider web cracks spread across the brightly colored bridge but it did not break, so he did it again and again. Each time he brought his hammer down more cracks splitting across.  
Then the bridge broke.

Lucky for both Thor and Loki the All-Father was there to catch them.

But things were said. Things that the All-Father could never take back and yet amounted to all the horrible things that had been told to him throughout his childhood.

And he let go.

Next thing Loki knew he was falling into a new world.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darcy could only watch as something fell from the sky a couple of miles away, right over the sandy dunes she had spent so long watching. The clouds swiftly changed all manner of colors as the mysterious thing crashed into the sands warmed by the summer sun.

Moments later her phone blew up with text after text as the machines from the lab started beeping and bopping like crazy. 

“Darcy get down here the machines are going crazy.” Was repeated as all of Jane and Erik’s texts. 

Darcy let out a heavy sigh before quickly making her way off the roof and back to the engrossed occupants of the lab. She let the door slam behind her to get their attention, both of them jumped at the loud noise.

“Oh good, you’re back.” Jane said. “Gather the standard equipment and get the car started, quick we don’t know how long this will last.” She was gathering papers and her journal as well as small pieces of equipment as she spoke. Erik was running around going through the mass output of data from the machines that lined the lab.

After a few moments they gathered everything they could into their arms and the trio quickly ran out to their van. 

After carefully bumping her load of equipment and notes into the back, Darcy threw herself into the front seat and turned on the vehicle while the other two started to scribble furiously on stacks of paper and in Jane’s tiny leather bound journal.

She out car into drive and threw the car full speed onto the main road out of the small city, ignoring many a traffic law to get the team to the new formed cloud that was oh so similar to the rainbow of clouds that Thor had dropped out of and disappeared into only days before.

As if on cue Jane seemed to have the same realization. 

“Guys, this is almost the exact same readings as the ones from when Thor came down with the Bi-frost.” She flipped through a couple more pages before nodding to herself.

“Yeah, I might have seen something falling from the sky right before you guys texted me.” Darcy tried and failed to play it off as nothing as they spoke.

Jane, of course, immediately threw herself into Darcy’s space. “And you didn’t think that this was something worth mentioning?” She screeched. She was extremely dedicated to her work, Darcy could appreciate that even though she lazed around on a couch and surfed the internet all day, but when Jane was super into her work there was just no way of talking to her.

“Well you guys were all ‘take the equipment and get out to the van as fast as you can, now Darcy go’ and I didn’t have time to get a word in.” Darcy said while flailing her hands about before pushing her thick rimmed glasses up her nose.

Jane just rolled her large brown eyes before turning back to her research and calculations.

Meanwhile, Darcy kept her eyes on the road not wanting to hit who she had assumed to be Thor again. 

Against the bright sand she saw a dark silhouette, one far too slim to belong to the beloved buff of a man that Jane was so obsessed with.

The mysterious man turned towards the noise of the older van and Darcy’s mind flashes back to the book that Erik had found in the library.

This definitely wasn’t Thor. 

This was Loki.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Jane, and Erik climb out of the van and a little chaos insuses.

His dark Asgardian clothes swayed slightly in the remaining winds of his arrival, his pale skin was a great contrast against the black, green, and shiny gold of his outfit. His black hair was slicked back and surprisingly well kept despite the winds.

Darcy couldn't seem to slam on the breaks fast enough once she realized just how close she had gotten while she was staring at him. But she managed to miss hitting him just fine, with room to spare in fact. (And you said I was terrible at driving, HA, take that Jane!)

Before the van was even at a full stop both Jane and Erik had jumped out with equipment in hand and were completely unaware of the god staring them down, his anger clear on his face.

Darcy had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel as she watched the figure clad in emerald green make his way towards her friends, talking in their scientific gibberish completely unaware of their current danger. Darcy could only watch the graceful movements of Loki while he walked across the uneven sand with ease.

“I know your faces,” called out the surprisingly British voice. “I saw them through the Destroyer.”

That seemed to snap Darcy out of her internal panic and launched her into a greater panic at their situation. Jane and Erik were also captivated, frozen in fear. His words hung heavy in the air as he spoke.

“You are that women that managed to ‘change’ the brainless oaf.” He spat the words out as he grew nearer. “You are the band of silly little mortals that played with the feelings and thoughts of a witless god no more knowledgeable than yourselves.” He sneered before regaining his composer.

Jane and Selvig both continued to stand frozen, watching Loki’s slow approach. They were far too shocked to do much of anything, their equipment and notes were forgotten in their hands.

Finally, the two scientists’ brains seemed to catch up with them and they began to take cautious steps backwards to the car. It seemed like they might be able to make it to the van before Loki got to them, but then Jane just had to say something.

“You’re the one who sent the destroyer! You nearly killed him!” Him meaning Thor of course, that’s all Jane seemed to think about over the last couple of days. It was kind of sickeningly adorable. Though, she currently looked like slapping a powerful deity was a good idea. It wasn’t.

“Nearly isn’t nearly close enough. Not for me.” His chuckle sent shivers down Darcy’s spine and not in a pleasant way. His smile was huge and reminded her of the huge smiles of evil characters in animes.

Jane stared at him with a clenched jaw, her some what innocent mind unable to process the desire Loki had to kill his only brother when he had seemingly done no wrong. 

“Jesus man what’d he ever do to you? Did he break your favorite toy?” Darcy couldn’t believe that those words had come out of her mouth. She rolled her eyes at her brains complete lack of control over her mouth.

Loki simply stared at her looking as shocked as she felt before his grin grew impossibly bigger as he let out a small chuckle. 

“You have a fire in you girl. It will take you far or grant you an early death, you’re lucky I like it or you would be met with the later.” He was right in front of them at this point and Darcy could only stare as he towered over her. His bright green eyes raking down her form before moving to watch Jane and Erik. 

“Are you threatening me?” It came out of her like word vomit and she just couldn’t seem to hold herself back. “Because let me tell you buddy, I took down your brother with a single blow.” Oh god why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut?

“You really must learn to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” Loki stated calmly, raising a dark eyebrow as he inspected her.

Without putting too much thought into her actions Darcy pulled out her Taser, took aim, and pulled the trigger. She almost couldn’t believe her eyes when he dropped to the soft sand, convulsing uncontrollably. 

“Darcy!” Jane shouted, completely shocked by her actions. Selvig could only stare at her as wide eyed as a new born fawn.

She watched as the harsh lines of Loki’s handsome face relaxed. Just when she thought that he might move on to the peaceful sleep of unconsciousness, his eyes widened and he began to push himself up off the sand.

“Well, you certainly are a fierce one.” He wavered on his feet as he spoke; it was obvious he was still feeling the remaining surges of her taser. “Not many would go up against the likes of me.” Curiosity and interest sparked in his eyes as he looked over her once more as he pulled the wires out of his armor clad chest.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

His first instinct at realizing he was no longer on his precious Asgard was to call Heimdal, but the Bi-Frost was no more. He was really and truly stuck in this strange land.

Several Midguardians piled out of their ridiculous contraption, speaking in their primitive scientific language. It was simply delightful how in the dark they were about their world.

And then the dark haired woman finally emerged from her place in the car and spoke to him in a manner that he didn’t think her capable over.

However, when she shot him full of electricity it took him by far more of a surprise.

Loki could not believe the audacity of this tiny mortal, no one outside of his fa- adoptive family had stood up against him in quite some time.

An odd feeling welled up in his chest at the tiny morsel in front of him. Her loose dark curls blowing light while still trapped until a foreign article of clothing, her full pink lips were set in a disbelieving line, and her big blue eyes stared up at him in a startled awe from behind thick glasses. She was quite attractive, even by his high standards, he couldn’t deny it.

In the process of shaking his strange thoughts out of his head his eyes landed on Thor’s precious woman. 

She stood with her chest puffed out in defiance but he could see the lie of her body language in her eyes. She was obviously more scared of him than she would care to admit. 

He smiled at her in what he had hoped would be an unsettling manner as he stared her into submission. Her submission came the moment that she took a step towards her friends and away from him. It was a very satisfying feeling.

But the voluptuous woman off to the side was the object of most of his attention.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darcy couldn’t seem to process the fact that her old friend had failed to bring down someone with as flight a frame as the man in front of him. It had knocked Thor out for crying out loud! Why couldn’t it bring down this arrogant asshole?

Anyway, she didn’t like the way that Loki was eyeing her friends. He looked like a shark in the middle of a school of fish.

Then suddenly he was gone. He had disappeared into thin air.

Or at least, she thought so.

But then there was a hand heavy on her shoulder. She may or may not have screamed, you can’t hold it against her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki leaves, or does he, and everyone goes back to pretty much normal.

“As much as I’ve enjoyed our short acquaintance, I really don’t have the time for this idle chit chat.” Loki heaved a sighed. His hand lies heavy on her shoulder as he moved around her.

Darcy couldn’t stop a scoff at his words. Because, really? He was sort of an immortal god, all he had was time. She didn’t say anything of course; she liked her life and wanted very much to continue living it.

She briefly distracted herself by looking over at Jane and Erik, almost laughing at their shocked expressions as they threw glances between where Loki disappeared and reappeared. Jane started to raise a hand to point at him as she got ready to speak but Loki continued before she had the chance.

“I really must be going. I have got things to do, people not to see and all that.” He said boredom clear in his voice. And then he disappeared once more, and this time he didn’t reappear.

Darcy was so sure that that would be the last she saw of him, relief flowed through her like cool water on a hot day. She returned to her intern-ly duties and helped Jane and Erik continue to set up their equipment in the hopes of catching any leftover signals or whatever it was that they looked for. She still didn’t understand anything they were doing, seeing as learning through osmosis still wasn’t a thing that could happen.

They spent the better part of the day gathering data and analyzing it out under the hot summer sun, surrounded in its overly warm embrace. Once all three were suitably soaked in their own sweat, they returned to the blissful air conditioned lab that had become a second home to them. 

As soon as everyone had a chance to cool off and gather themselves Jane handed the stack of data they had off collected to Darcy so that she could enter it into the computer before Jane left to go grab some food for them.

Half an hour later found Darcy sitting at her little desk, which was actually an older couch that she had begged Jane for and a table covered in water stains, surrounded by food wrappers and with half a stack of data left to enter. Even though she was growing increasingly frustrated she pushed on, ignoring all the creepy little noises that escaped the darkened lab as she became increasingly focused on finishing her task. 

She didn’t even notice the new presence that joined her in the room as the last few hours of the night waned. Although, this new presence also wasn’t going out of its way to make itself known, only watching Darcy as she absentmindedly chewed on the eraser of her pencil as she tried to decipher Jane’s chicken scratch scrawl.

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Loki himself could not understand why he had become a bit enamored by this mortal. It wasn’t a romantic interest or anything, he simply found her interesting.

He had travelled as far as his magic could take him but was hit with the sudden realization that he could do whatever he wanted on this insignificant planet and there would be no one to stop him. 

Why he thought it would be a good idea to inconspicuously hang around Thor’s friends, he will never fully understand. 

And yet, as he watched this brunette beauty before him, he could not think of any other place to be. She was something new to him, someone who did not hesitate to be nothing less than who she was; something he greatly admired and hated. Mostly he hated it.

He watched as she did her work, he took notice of all her little quirky habits.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Around two in the morning Darcy was finally able to flip the last remaining page of data onto the finished pile. She had finished with a victorious flail of her arms before yawning and curling up in her comfy couch, pulling one of the blankets from the arm of the couch over her. She was asleep within minutes.

-x-

When Jane arrived that morning she wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Darcy curled up on the couch. She had grown used to coming in and finding Darcy in that position and had learned the hard way what would happen if she woke her up before Darcy was ready.  
Darcy was most definitely not a morning person; in fact she was kind of monstrous. Not that anyone said anything.

And so Jane went about her morning, setting up equipment and making coffee. She hoped that the scent of fresh coffee would be enough to make Darcy a little more tolerable.

Erik came in a little while later, took one look at the sleeping intern and silently went around the room check the data and machines before returning to his desk; keeping as quiet as possible so as to not awaken the beast that laid sleeping not too far from him.

At some point in the early afternoon Darcy returned to the world of the living and immediately headed over to the coffee machine as she grunted and groaned unintelligibly under her breath.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Loki watched as Darcy finally awoke from her long slumber, her hair adorably mused, as she walked over to a machine he hadn’t seen the likes of before and poured herself a glass of brown liquid.

Moments after drinking the mysterious liquid she brightened up considerably, something he found extremely amusing. She started off the day looking positively murderous and with a few simple sips of this magic liquid she looked absolutely radiant.

If there was ever a time to reveal himself, now was probably that time. Though, he still couldn’t quite bring himself to go through with it.

Instead he stood away from them and their beeping machines, choosing to watch them.

He took a certain joy in watch the mortals try to figure out what he had been taught at a very young age.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

After Darcy finished off her fifth cup of coffee she realized that she should probably go home and change her clothes, maybe freshen up a bit. So, she made sure that everyone was good to go for the hour or so that she wouldn’t be there, then she left.

Her little apartment was only a couple of blocks away from the lab; well… basically everything was a couple of blocks away from the lab, so she decided to walk home. It was only going to take a couple of minutes but for those short few minutes she felt like she was being followed.

Every couple of steps she would frantically look over her shoulder, her paranoia grew with each quick look of the empty streets. Automatically she assumed the worst, that it was one of S.H.E.I.L.D’s assassins following her to take her out quietly.

Though that didn’t happen, she probably wasn’t even on S.H.E.I.L.D’s radar being a lowly intern and all.

And even though she knew that she was being a bit paranoid over nothing she still went around checking the few rooms and windows she had before deciding it was safe. It was.

So she went about her business; showering, eating, and dressing herself then returned to the lab. Absolutely nothing happened in between.

Nothing happened the whole day actually; Jane and Erik mostly just compared a bunch of data and made more notes in Jane’s book. Nothing too exciting.

And absolutely no sign of Loki; Darcy couldn’t really tell if she was overtly happy or a little bit disappointed even though she knew, morally, what the right answer should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a lot of you guys are enjoying this, which is AWESOME! Thank y'all so much! Feel free to comment or leave kudos; it makes me unbelievably happy.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mourn while some are in for a surprise.

Frigga had started to spend most of her time in her lost son’s room, staring at his belongings and running her hands over his coveted books. When she wasn’t in his room she could be found wandering the halls looking like a ghost in her flowing silver gowns.

Many of the guards had made their way up to her as she walked and asked her what she was doing; her reply to them was always the same.

“I am lost in a better time.” 

And then she would continue her wondering, staring blankly at the halls while remembered.

Odin had decided to just sort of ignore everything, like that was his best option. He had always been a brilliant father. He tried to show his strength to his people, unable to show how he would sometimes falter in his step as he walked past Loki’s room.

Thor had gone to Heimdall every day since his returned, checking in on Jane as well as looking for Loki since he could no longer do it himself. There was still no sign of his brother.

The weight of the world seemed to have fallen on the future king’s shoulders.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Loki spent a few days watching the mortals go about their daily lives, cringing and internally scoffing every time he saw them do something wrong with their research. 

He almost wanted to reveal himself just to point them in the right direction, but he didn’t. He continued to put it off, unsure of what he was waiting for.

He kept waiting for Thor’s woman to do something remarkable, something that would have shown the woman that his brother had made her out to be. But he only ever saw the socially awkward scientist that was indeed a bit smart for this world.

Every once in a while things would slow down in their lab and Loki would wander off. Usually this meant that he would wander the earth; taking in the sights of this fail humanity, all the things that have changed from what he had learned in his books.

He almost didn’t want to believe how civilized they seemed to have become in such a seemingly short time. He was so sure of their barbaric behavior, their inability to do anything remotely intelligent themselves.

He could not have been more wrong

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Over the couple of days preceding Loki’s appearance and disappearance a lot of things happened all at once; S.H.E.I.L.D left once they figured out that the shit storm they were so ready for had dissipated as well as returned all of Jane’s stuff, Loki nor a S.H.E.I.L.D agent came out of the shadows to kill Darcy so her paranoia settled a bit, and the data from Loki’s arrival seemed to have been everything Erik and Jane had needed for a breakthrough in their work.

They seemed to make new discoveries in the data every couple of hours. Many of these discoveries meant that Darcy had to go through her data files and pull some of the older findings out.

It took a lot of time to find those files.

Like, seriously, do they even realize how much data they make her enter into the computer? ‘Cause it’s a lot. Like a whole lot.

When Darcy couldn’t get things or it didn’t happen fast enough for them that’s when things start to get interesting; there was bitching, whining and little six year old esc temper tantrums. Or it would have been interesting; it would have been pretty freaking entertaining if she wasn’t on the receiving end.

After the first couple of fits she became a pro at hunting down the elusive files in seconds. She was getting pretty good with a computer.

When she wasn’t hunting down files, she was generally watching movies on her laptop or listening to the old boom box Jane had picked up for cheap somewhere, when she was feeling particularly daring she would even do both at the same time.

Okay, so her life wasn’t the most exciting but it wasn’t every day that aliens fell to earth. She couldn’t always been entertained by their lack of earthly knowledge, so most of her time in the lab was spent being horribly bored.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Loki could not understand what was happening before him.

This… woman was sitting on a couch watching Jane and Erik hard at work and all she was doing was smacking her lips and occasionally singing along with the mysterious music that echoed through the room. 

Her dark ringlets were pulled back from her sweaty face and many of the layers she normally wore had long since been removed.

He had been standing over this voluptuous woman for who knows how long but he couldn’t bring himself to look away or move, even though he knew that if she were to get up his presence would no longer be a secret. 

This mortal was so different, she was unpredictable, spoke without caution, and seemed to be everything he never expected in a person. 

She both fascinated and frustrated him. He just couldn’t figure her out.

He had spent hours watching her, following her, and still could not find reasons for half of the things she did. Starting with the reason she was working with these people, it was abundantly clear that she hadn’t the faintest idea what they did in a day.

Ugh, how she frustrated him.

Though she did also entertain him endlessly, all he had to do was move a few of her things around and she would curse and stubble about the room until she found it. So every time she was working he would come up behind her and move her things.

One time he had moved her cup of magical brown liquid around the room four times in an hour. Watching her stubble and scramble over pieces of equipment for it almost made him chuckle every time he did it.

 

No matter how many times he did it she never questioned anything.

She was the perfect distraction.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Everyone one was taking a quick break for lunch when Darcy decided it was probably time for her to put some food in her stomach. It had been growling incessantly for the past half hour but she was too comfortable and relaxed to be bothered to do anything about it.

But now, Jane was in the kitchen microwaving something delicious and the scent of warm food was starting to make its way over to her, wrapping its delicious smell around her. Unable to stop herself, she breathed it in.

She jumped up suddenly to make a break for the break room but was stopped instantly when she slammed into something hard. There was nothing there but she still could not move forward.

From whatever was stopping her she heard a put upon sigh before the magic that hid Loki’s form from their sight was undone.

“I suppose there’s no point in hiding now.” He said as he gazed menacingly down at her. She didn’t realize until that moment how much taller than her he really was.

Darcy’s heart leapt into her throat at Loki’s words; her paranoia returning full force. As she moved to take an instinctive step back she fell back onto the older couch, she stared up at him in shock.

Everything in the lab frozen, it seemed as though even the machines were too frightened to make a sound. The smell of delicious food was no starting to turn her stomach, or maybe that was just the freaking god that was standing inches from her. It really could have been either.

“Isn’t this an interesting development?” He spoke. Raising a dark eyebrow at her actions as an amused grin played on his thin pale lips.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Let me know if you catch anything, I'll go back and fix it.

Loki looked down expectantly at her, waiting for the witty reply he was so sure would pour out of her mouth. He’d spent enough time watching her to know how quick witted she could be, and yet here she was; completely silent.

She only seemed capable of staring, much like the other two in the room. It was a little bit surprising to say the least. 

Jane and Dr. Selvik stood staring at him with complete and utter surprise etched into every inch of their faces, their mouth hung open and Loki wondered briefly if a few bugs might fly in.

His attention was drawn back to Darcy when she started to open and close her mouth as though she was about to say something. 

He turned fully towards her, staring at her expectantly. She started patting down her pockets in search of her precious contraption. 

At that moment he was very happy with his decision to remove it from her and hide it earlier in the day. That thing was really rather horrible, the only reason it hadn’t taken him down like it had with Thor was because he was about to cast a quick spell that helped protect him from the electric currents that had started to flood through him. 

After a few more seconds she screwed up her face in frustration she before throwing herself further into the plush couch.

“You’ve got nothing to say little one? My oh my. That is shocking.” He flashed her a smile before he turned towards the two scientists in the room. “Nothing from you either? Well, this is a surprise.”

******************

 

She shivered as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her system, her heart beating against the back of her ribs. The adrenaline was making the tips of her fingers and toes tingle.

Darcy couldn’t believe Loki was actually here, once he turned away from here she had to fight the urge to reach out and run a hand down his back. 

She was growing frustrated by her inability to think of anything clever to say. Actually, she was disappointed about the fact that her mind had gone completely blank at the sight of him. The only thing that had changed sense the last time she had seen him was that his clothes were wrinkled and his long dark hair was a bit of a mess.

“How long have you been around here?” The words just slipped out. She barely even registered that she was wondering about it before she opened her mouth.

As he turned towards her, she could see a smirk plastered to his stupidly handsome face. The smug bastard, he’d probably been waiting for someone to say something.

“I might have been ‘hanging around’, as you say, for long enough.” Was all Loki gave as his vague answer.

Her mind wandered off into the meaning of ‘long enough’, and were exactly Loki had been hanging around for the past couple of days. If there was anything that kick start her paranoia full blast, it was thinking about Loki following her for the past few days. The fact that he was invisible made it so much worse, he could have seen anything.

She snapped out of her thoughts, Loki was looking at her with interest and disappointment in his eyes.

******************

He was rather disappointed that the girl hadn’t done or said more than a simple question. And yet he was happy that he had surprised her so much, he got a small thrill from the minimal fear in her eyes.

The two scientists in the room were once again shocked silent at his presence; much to his pleasure. They were stuck staring at him in wonder. He could almost see the calculation springing behind their eyes.

He waited for someone to speak before he let out a disappointed sigh, “All that quick wit, gone.” He muttered to himself before moving towards Darcy once more. 

Instinctively she moved away when he stepped closer, he tried to ignore the small stab of sadness at her reaction. So he turned away, avoiding his feelings until a later date.

“You’ve been doing things all wrong.” He said matter of fact, as he moved towards the other people in the room. He was overjoyed with the realization that he could finally tell them all the things they were doing wrong with their work. He just couldn’t stand by and watch their simple mistakes when he could so easily fix them.

Jane seemed to snap out of her daze the quickest while Dr. Selvik took a few steps back. 

“What do you mean?” She gasped slightly before making a bee line to her journal. “Tell me everything.”

******************  
Darcy seriously could not believe her eyes, Jane and Loki pouring over old notes and data.

Taking measured steps, Darcy crossed the room to Erik.

“Is this as weird to you as it is to me?” She asked, leaning into his personal space.

“It’s like she’s completely forgot that he almost killed all of us.” His confusion bled into his voice.

“This is so weird. Like, seriously, what the hell?” Darcy watched them with curious eyes.

Erik just scoffed before shuffling off to his desk, making sure to keep an eye on Jane as he propped his legs up on his desk while he sipped at yet another cup of coffee. Darcy rolled her eyes at the sight before once again heading for the kitchen.

She grabbed a paper bowl from one of the cabinets before scooping a bunch of the deliousness into the bowl. Jane had apparently made some sort of lasagna for the three of them.

She grabbed a plastic fork from one of the drawers and immediately started to shovel the food into her mouth. As she walked back to her couch she stopped to grab some napkins as an afterthought.

Jane had her serious face on as she made adjustments to her note and machines like Loki hovered over her shoulder with a pained look on his face as he watched.

 

****************  
Heimdall immediately left his guard at the Bi-Frost to get his king the moment Loki revealed himself. 

It was one of the few things that had managed to surprise him in quite some time, no doubt it would surprise everyone once they heard the news.

When Heimdall reached the palace he found the royal family seated around a large table eating their meal in silence.

“Your Majesty, I have news.” 

Thor immediately jumped up from his seat, concern and worry showing plain as day. “Is the lady Jane alright?”

“Of course, this is not news about her. It is about Loki. I have seen him on Midguard, he is with the lady Jane and her companions.”

Frigga’s face immediately split into a breath taking grin, relief flowing through her. Her beloved son was alive. It was somewhat overwhelming news. Odin stared wide eyed at the gate keeper his food frozen halfway to his mouth.

“Are you absolutely sure it is him?” Only Frigga noticed the slight tremor in his voice as he spoke.

“Positive, sir.”  
Frigga positively beamed at his words.

****************

Darcy stood in the middle of the lab, gapping at Jane. “You’re letting him stay here? You’re letting _Loki_ sleep on _my_ couch? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?” 

Jane was so used to Darcy’s outbursts that she was able to easily tune it out as she riffled through the storage closet for the extra clothes that Erik kept just in case that Loki would be able to sleep in.

“What if he kills us? Jane, what if he breaks something? He could set the lab and all your hard work on fire while we’re sleeping.” Darcy was trying to pull everything she could think of to make Jane nervous but nothing was working.

She just walked out of the closet to go and put the thing she had dug up on the couch for Loki to use after he finished cleaning himself up.

Though, Darcy wasn’t really thinking about that when she burst into the bathroom to set the toothbrush Jane had shoved into her hand onto the counter. It wasn’t until she was turning to leave that she was met with the sight of Loki in nothing but a towel.

“Miss. Lewis, perhaps you should learn to knock. We wouldn’t want you seeing any more than you had to.” He shot her a wink.

She could feel her check heating up and absolutely _did not_ think about Loki naked. Nope, not at all. She couldn’t seem to stop herself from giving him a once over; taking in his muscular pale chest and long graceful limbs. 

He definitely wasn’t as muscular as Thor but he obviously had muscles. He was lean and beautiful. _No don’t think like that, he’s a murderer._

“Uh, toothbrush.” 

He gave her a strange look had was obviously hiding a smirk.

She laughed nervously before taking off to the kitchen and the safety of Jane’s traitorous presence. 

*********************

Loki gathered a small sense of gratification at the sight of Darcy so flustered. He looked out into the small narrow hallway and saw the small pile of clothes that Jane had left out for him; he grabbed them and retreated back into the bathroom. This time he threw the lock.

Once he actually got a decent look at the clothes he reluctantly put them on, they were much too large for his slender frame. Good thing he had magic to adjust them. By adjust them; he completely changed their fit and their color to a dark emerald green shirt and black pants.

After that was done he walked out into the openness of the lab were the three mortals were gathered, discussing something passionately.

Erik was the first one to notice him and the others fell silent not long after.

*****************

That fucking smug bastard, Darcy was somewhat tempted to tase he but she couldn’t find her Taser anywhere. 

He just stood in the doorway, staring at them in clothes that she had never seen before; she was pretty sure that those weren’t the clothes that Jane had set out for him.

“Indeed, I altered them to make them a bit more my taste.”

Briefly Darcy wondered if she had spoken out loud before but then she saw Jane and Erik nod their somewhat confused understanding. Everyone just sat and stood their awkwardly before she broke the silence.

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m beat. I think I’ll go ahead and head on home. See you guys tomorrow.” She gave them a mock salute before walking out the door and down the couple of streets to her apartment.

As she fell asleep her thoughts wandered back to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that little bathroom scene was inspired by this art work: riotfaerie.deviantart.com/art/loki-x-darcy-honestly-darcy-312314082
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick inbetween chapter about Loki and technology

A day staying at the lab turned into days, days turned into a week, and by the beginning of the second week Darcy was a bit done with him. He had just as big an appetite as his stupidly handsome brother and ended up eating most of the food they had stocked up.

He also ended up completely taking over her couch, which was not okay. 

To be completely honest Darcy was pretty sure the only reason he continued to hang around them was the endless supply of food they continued to give him. UGH, how he frustrated her sometimes.

She hasn’t said anything about it yet but she does keep rolling her eyes every time she sees him grabbing something to eat in the kitchen.

“Why is he even hanging around here anymore?” Darcy ‘whispered’ to Jane. 

“Well, he’s been very helpful with our research and we don’t really have a reason to get rid of him.” Jane replied around the wires in her mouth as she adjusted yet another machine, maybe it was a new one. Darcy can’t keep track anymore.

“What if he isn’t helping though, for all you know he could be messing with you guys. He is the god of mischief after all.” She had no idea how often she had this conversation with Erik and Jane over the last couple of days but she was pretty sure it was a lot.

“I assure you Miss. Lewis; I am not ‘messing’ with you.” Loki was like a step behind her. He was still wearing the sleep clothes Jane had given him that first night and was cradling a box of pop tarts to his chest. 

She looked him up and down before giving him an unimpressed slightly annoyed look. Loki being Loki just shrugged it off and continued to shove the frosted pastries into his black hole of a mouth. He seemed to love them as much as Thor had; they’d gone through at least five boxes in the past week.

He didn’t even do anything during the day, he just stood there watching everyone with an eagle eye. Occasionally he comment on something Jane was doing.

As of late he seemed to have decided that he wanted to learn about some of the technology that they had yet to see on Asgard. 

The first time he started to show interest was when Darcy and Erik walked into the lab after grabbing some lunch for everyone down at their favorite café when Loki was staring very intently at the TV. Erik and Darcy exchanged equally confused looks before they spoke up.

“You know that’s not turned on right?” Darcy said while she looked him over.

He jumped slightly before turning towards her, briefly meeting her eyes before swallowing thickly and looking down at his feet. 

Still watching him she walked over to her couch, grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. She laughed when she saw him staring wide eyed at the TV before schooling his expression.

“Ah, I see,” was all he said before he settled down and watched the people on the screen.

That day though, he couldn’t seem to stop staring at her while she worked. It was a bit unnerving but she thought that if she ignored him long enough he would find something else to entertain himself with. She was wrong.

What she didn’t realize was that he wasn’t so much focused on her was he was on the strange contraption that blasted all manner of music into her ears. He’d never seen anything like it before.

It wasn’t until she took it out for lunch that he made his move.

While she was innocently eating some slightly under cooked mac n’ cheese Loki was digging around her and Jane’s work space.

********* *********

In hind sight he really should have realized that this silly little thing would be Darcy’s whole world. She was always using it while she worked; she hardly ever left it just lying around. So when he saw that she had left it on her table he swooped in, curiosity over powering the painfully obvious importance.

Even though it was painfully obvious that it was important, he didn’t fully come to that realization until after he had taken it apart in a matter of minutes and registered Darcy’s cries of distress as she stared down at the mess that was a joy in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post in a little while because I'm getting ready to move.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, had a little problem getting internet at the new place but all is alright now. This chapter is a bit shortish but I'm working on another story and getting ready for finals so... yeah, you guys probably know how crazy that can be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! xoxo

“I can’t believe him! Who does he think he is? A God? He won’t be when I’m done with him, he’ll be nothing more than a quivering mess when I finally get my hands on him.” Darcy paced the floor of her apartment as she muttered to herself.

“I mean, so what? He was curious? That isn’t an actual excuse to ruin someone’s things, why couldn’t he have wrecked that stupid toaster that he thinks wants to attack him? Or anything else in the lab really!” 

She knew he liked to annoy her, hell he’d made that clear in the very beginning. He was constantly reading over her shoulder, or asking her how something worked, or stealing her precious couch the moment she got up to get something. Loki frequently locked her phone for hours simply because he had nothing else to do.

He was a menace. And she needed some form of revenge.

 

********************

 

Back at the lab Loki was painstakingly putting all of the pieces back together in hopes of possibly earning Darcy’s forgiveness; something, he learned, she rarely ever gave out.

This was the one time he wasn’t intentionally trying to rile her up; his curiosity just got the better of him. It had happened often on Asgard when Thor and him had gotten bored, though those activities ended in disaster more often than not.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that Jane and Erik were hanging around in the kitchen watching him with a look of awe because they thought he couldn’t see them. They whispered their shock to each other.

He refrained from rolling his eyes at them, but he did stop to give them both a pointed look before refocusing on putting all the pieces in their proper places.

******************

She wasn’t going to let him get away with this, oh no, she was sure that he had gotten away with a lot more than anyone ever had.

Well, she was going to make sure he didn’t get away with this.

Over the next few hours she started to gather all the things she would need to get her revenge; all the wood pieces, pulleys, and lengths of rope.

She cackled to herself multiple times during her visit to Home Depot, earning a lot of weird looks from the middle aged men hoping to fix up their homes. Not that Darcy cared, oh no, she was far too focused on getting all the makings of Loki’s future torment.

She sat on a bench a little ways away from the lab, watching the door closely, and waiting for everyone to go home so she could begin to set up what would probably be either the best idea she had ever had or the worst. She stolen cart of supplies were hidden behind the building, out of sight and ready to be taken into the building whenever she was sure that everyone had left.

It was a little after ten when Jane finally left for home, calling it a night.

Darcy only waited five minutes just to be sure before she rushed to the building, almost slamming into the glass in her hurry to get the key in the lock. Once it slide in she let out a little noise of victory, before she threw the door open.

Once she was inside she went out to the back and drag in the cart of supplies.

She ended up stay all night setting up.

******************

 

Loki was a little fidgety that morning, something itched under his skin and his stomach was all in knots as he walked up to the lab. He’d started to stay on Erik’s couch in the nights because the man was starting to have to develop a bit of a soft spot for him.

Anyway, today was the day that he was supposed to give Darcy her fixed iPod and he was surprised to find that he was more than a little nervous. After all, the last time he saw her she attempted to cause him physical pain. 

As he reached the door he took a moment to take a deep breath and shake out his bunched up nerves. He couldn’t believe that the tiny mortal’s wrath affected him so, so he took another breath and entered the lab.

Darcy was sitting at her table with paper work all spread out in front of her, clearly entering the data she had left behind the previous day. When she looked up long enough to notice his arrival she had a perfectly blank face before she turned to back to her… computer.

He reached into his pants pocket to grab her device. “Miss Lewis, I wanted to apologize. It was not my place to fiddle with things that are not my own.” He held the device out towards her.

To say she was shocked was a complete understatement, her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

He took a step forward to place the small thing in her hand when she suddenly shouted:

“WAIT!”

******************

 

It was too late, he’d already set off the trip wire.

At the last possible moment she dove forward and knocked him out of the way of the falling beam that she had hoped might do some serious damage to the ‘God’.

She found herself laying across his long lean body, staring into his wide green eyes.

“What was that?” His voice wasn’t shaky or full of nerves.

“Uh, nothing.” Her voice gave away the lie. Though, he didn’t say anything; he only cocked an eyebrow.

His hand with her iPod had ended up landing next his head. She looked between it and his face, her brain still processing the fact that he had actually real and properly apologized to her, and fixed her iPod. 

******************

 

He didn’t say anything about her laying on him longer than was necessary, able to admit to himself that he might actually enjoy the feeling of their bodies pressed together from the chest down.

He was, however, surprised by the lengths she went to, to get him back for doing something so seemingly small.

She was such a little mischief maker.


	8. Chapter Eight

“No.”

“Darcy please. Just do me this one thing, as payment for all of the things I’ve done for you.”

“Erik…”

“No listen, it’ll only be a couple of days. I just need you to make sure nothing crazy happens.”

“Something crazy almost always happens when we’re left alone.”

“That was one time; the microwave was bound to act up at some point.”

“Oh, and I suppose you were going to replace the cabinets and the counter at some point as well.”

“…”

It’s been a month sense the whole trying-to-beat-Loki-into-a-bloody-pulp incident and a lot of things had happened sense then. For one, Loki and Darcy were far more hospitable to each other sometimes Darcy would even share the couch with him while they worked on something. And Loki… well, he seemed to have gained some sort of weird respect for her and her work, he still grated on her nerves sometimes but that was to be expected from the two. 

But they were most decisively not ready for a weekend without any supervision and only each other for company as Erik and Jane went out of town for a convention or seminar… something like that.

Since Loki normally slept on Erik’s surprisingly comfortable couch, where he could easily be supervised, and now he had nowhere to go.

“Why can’t he sleep in the lab like he did in the beginning?” Darcy whined.

“Because, I think he’s earned a better place to sleep than this creaky old place.”

She held herself back from pointing out all the renovations and modern equipment that only ever let out the occasional beep or whatever. It was becoming clear to her that this was a fight she wasn’t going to win. Acting like a petulant child wasn’t going to do anything to change that anytime soon, but that didn’t stop Darcy from dragging her heels at the idea of her and Loki alone in an apartment for more than a few hours.

Darcy sighed but didn’t say anything else. She did however glare at Erik, because she was not as much as an adult as she ought to be most of the time.

Erik’s face broke out in a victorious grin. “You won’t regret this.” He said with enthusiasm.

“I already am.” She muttered under her breath in an unheard reply.

******************

Loki was overwhelmed with excitement when Dr. Selvik informed him of his new temporary living quarters. He was going to get to spend multiple days in the company of the Lady Darcy; in fact, they would be each other’s only company.

He schooled his expression with practiced ease.

“When should I pack my things?”

“Now would actually be a really great time.”

Loki was a little startled by the good Doctor’s answer but said nothing, only walked around the small house he had started to share with the man and picked up the few belongings he owned.

“Darcy’s says to ‘remind’ you that you cannot under any circumstance attempt to use your magic on any devices while you’re staying with her. She doesn’t care how close you were or are to getting it right because she is a poor college student and can’t afford to replace anything.”

Loki cracked a small smile at the reminder of that time.

“You can assure the Lady Darcy that I have no intention of attempting to ‘speed things along’, I suppose I can wait for my food like the rest of you simplistic Midguardians.”

Erik’s only reaction was a long suffering sigh before leaving Loki to pack his things for the weekend.

-x-

Later that afternoon Loki found himself waiting on Darcy to finish up the last of her work so that they could leave. She was taking as long as possible in hopes of avoiding what was to come.

Loki was not very keen on waiting, though even he could see that she was nervous. He had no idea why but he at least recognized it, he felt he deserved a pat on the back – as the humans say – for at least noticing that about her.

That was actually when everything really sunk in for Loki; he was going home with Darcy. They were going to be alone, in her house, for multiple days… That made him more than a little nervous.

What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? What if she realized the full extent of her hatred for him and kicked him out? What then? He wasn’t ready; he needed more time to prepare.

He tried to calm himself down, he was well aware of the fact that he was completely over reacting but he couldn’t seem to help himself as Darcy approached the last few pages in her stack of data and notes.

******************

Darcy was on the last few pages of data for the day and was just completely done with everything. All she could think about was going home, curling up in her nice comfortable bed, and marathoning a show on Netflix. It was going to be the perfect weekend.

Except for one small detail; Loki was coming home with her. She still wasn’t even entirely sure what they were going to do for two days. 

Soon enough she was finished typing everything up and couldn’t find another reason to put it off any longer.

It was time to go home.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night of the weekend of greatness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to all yall that have been sticking with it and I just... you guys are awesome. 
> 
> To List Some Specific people: RhianJones, Shadows_of_Shemai, Suheyla, marshmellowdeviant, and cedarchip who have kind of been with me and giving me feed back, I just want to say thank you. :) You guys are awesome

The walk was a short one but that didn’t actually help stop Loki from completely freaking the fuck out about everything. It actually made it worse, because he didn’t have any time to actually pull himself together to act like the freaking prince he is, or was.

Darcy seemed to have gotten over whatever fear she had had, which actually made him feel even worse.

He had this weird fluttery feeling in his stomach, his palms and forehead where getting a bit sweaty, and his clothes were starting to feel a bit too tight.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it though because by the time all this had registered they were already at Darcy’s humble abode.

There were strange and curious knick knacks lining most of the empty space that wasn’t taken up by books or DVDs. It was just as cluttered as he had always pictured her mind to be. Textbooks and papers covered the table in front of the couch.

“Welcome to my home.” Darcy stated simply, she’d been surprisingly quiet the whole walk here; completely lost in thought. As soon as she turned back to the open living room, it seemed to have registered just how much stuff was strewn about the place and she moved quickly.

She scooped her papers into a messy pile and tried to get the top of the table to at the very least appear organized and well kept, she looked down at her quick work and ran shaky fingers through messy curls.

She turned her panic filled gaze on the kitchen, dirty dishes were piled in the sink, the counters hadn’t been cleaned recently and were therefore covered in food stains, and it was just generally a mess.

Loki saw her body tense and rushe over to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm in what he hoped was a gesture of comfort. “Miss Lewis, it is fine. I does not bother me, Thor was much worse than this and the lab that we work in seems to be in a constant state of chaos.” He ran his thumb over the soft skin of her arm in a soothing motion.

His words seemed to have helped, she was slowly visibly relaxing.She even leaned slightly into his touch, making a small smile spread across his face.

Suddenly, she leaned away and turned to full face him. “Do you want to watch a movie?” She asked quietly, not even waiting for answer from him she just grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards her couch.

He went willingly of course, slightly surprised that she hadn’t just left him standing in the living room with his stuff to go and hide out in some other room. But here she was sitting down patting the spot next to her invitingly.

“What do you feel like watching?”She asked while eyeballing her rather impressive movie collection.

Again, he was not given the chance to answer, she simply leaned over and grabbed a random movie, didn’t say anything and stuck it in that one machine that the DVDs go in. He didn’t fully understand the sorcery behind that machine but he had promised the doctor that he wouldn’t take anything apart or use his magic while he was staying with Darcy. So finding out was out as a pastime.

They ended up watching a very strange movie about aliens, elements, and a strange woman with bright orange hair.

“Those don’t even exist. Don’t your people know anything about the universe.”

“No, Aliens don’t make it a habit to stop by earth and make themselves known.”

The movie brought with it little quips and comments from the god, agitated by the inaccuracy.

“That isn’t even possible.”

“Loki, shut up and watch the movie. It isn’t supposed to be realistic.”

“But -”

“No.”

“... If they had just-”

“I don’t care. You are not about to pick apart one of my favorite movies.”

He made a face at that, glad that she couldn’t see it in the dark room.

Moments later she slapped at his chest.

“Oh my gosh, this is the best part you better be paying attention.”

He scoffed, because really, there was no way. And yet, he could help but watch as the strange blue alien sang to the full audience and the strange orange haired woman fighting a large group of strange looking aliens. It was mesmerizing, just like the look on Darcy’s face as she watched it as well. 

The expression on her face was one of complete awe. It was cute.

An excruciating hour of inaccuracies later that credits started to roll after the couple started to copulate in a strange pod.

Darcy turned to look at him expectantly, “So,” she stretched out the word. “What did you think?”

He furrowed his brows and opened up his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out she threw her hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking.

“On second thought, I don’t think I want to know. Let’s put in another movie...” She stared once more at the shelf next to her.

She pulled another movie out and stuck it quickly into the DVD player.

He could only pray that it would be better than the last one.

 

******************

 

It was surprisingly fun to watch movies with Loki, it got him to actually talk about his childhood. Scenes from the movies would somehow remind him of some strange antic of Thor and his, most of which were extremely entertaining.

Loki seemed like he could talk Thor into very nearly anything back in the day.

It was nice to be able to just sit and talk with someone for an indiscernible amount of time. It was kind of weird that she was actually enjoying something that she had dragged her feet so much on.

He was kind of great and - oh my god, she kind of had some feelings for him! What the hell? When did this happen? Where did the stupid butterflies in her stomach suddenly come from?

She looked at him taking care to school her expression into one of interest, making sure that nothing about her somewhat sudden realization was noticeable in the way she acted.

But then he smiled at the memory he was currently going on about and she knew.

She was kind of maybe totally gone on him.


	10. Chapter Ten

By the time they both fell asleep it was well into the early hours of Saturday morning and neither of them were fully conscious of their decision to fall asleep which is why when they woke up they were kind of on top of each other.

Darcy woke up first, surprisingly, to the weight of a six foot one god plastered to her side. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant experience, especially when Loki threw his arm around her waist to pull her closer once she started to move. 

He didn’t want her to move and she didn’t really feel like moving, she was nice and warm and comfortable, so she really couldn’t be blamed if she fell back asleep mere moments later.

The second time she woke up it was to feather light feeling of slim fingers running through her hair, Loki hadn’t yet removed the arm that he had oh so casually slung across her waist in fact he hadn’t seemed to have moved at all.

“Good morning.” She said quietly, startling Loki. She yawned and rolled onto her other side so that they were face to face and chest to chest. She ignored the thrill that ran through her.

He stilled instantly once he realized she was wide awake. He was a little wide eyed but Darcy didn’t think anything of it as she looked expectantly at him, waiting for a returned ‘Good Morning’.

She tried not to let the disappointment show as she rolled off the couch and practically sprinted to the kitchen. She had never been good at schooling her face and hiding her emotions.

“I’ll make breakfast. Is there any particular way you want your eggs?” She shouted the question to him. She started to crack eggs into a bowl for her own scrambled eggs while she waited for a response that she missed because it was nothing more than a whisper.

They had eggs, toast, and bacon. Nothing special but still nice, a classic breakfast really.

The rest of the morning was abnormally quiet between the two and Darcy was starting to get a bit worried. Loki had hardly said a thing the whole morning, and normally you couldn’t get him to shut up if you covered his mouth up with duct tape. Not that she ever tried that... not even once. Though she will admit that she has wanted to, several times.

********************

 

What was wrong with him? This never happened to him. He wasn’t that guy that got all hot and bothered at the sight of a beautiful woman. His brain didn’t turn to mush. Nope. That didn’t seem to happen to him, or at least, that’s what he thought.

But here he was with all those things happening to him.

It was completely counterproductive and useless to be going through this. He refused to acknowledge that he was in any way, shape, or form nervous about little Miss Darcy Lewis. He was a prince damn it and this mortal was not going to hold any sort of power over him.

So he marched straight into her bedroom where she had been hiding out for most of the day.

Sadly he didn’t knock and barged into her room right as she got out of the shower...

*******************

She at least had a towel wrapped around her, so she wasn’t technically naked.

Oh who was she kidding, he totally got to see as much as any well paying guy at a strip club. The towel did absolutely nothing to hide her body.

*******************

He stood there, his hand still wrapped around the door knob, and stared at her for a couple of moments.

He took in the sight of her hair dripping wet, water running down her chest and into the valley that ran between her rather impressive breasts. Her long pale legs were completely exposed and he couldn’t help but run his eyes over her once, maybe twice, before realizing how improper the whole situation was.

“Oh uh, I’m so sorry.” He rasped out, closing the door.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I wrote most of this on my phone.

A better part of that Saturday afternoon was spent in an awkward silence that seemed to choke the air out of the room. Neither of them wanted to talk but neither of them really wanted to leave the others presence.

And so they sat in the living room of Darcy’s small apartment, her scrolling through something on her strange computer thing and Loki was flipping slowly through the pages of a book he wasn’t even looking at. 

Instead of reading he was watching Darcy, paying close attention to the way she bit her lip as she tried to keep from laughing. 

It’s been over an hour since she started so by that point her lips were deliciously swollen and red; Loki couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of them.

It was a distraction that he couldn’t really take anymore.

Darcy looked up and met his bright green eyes before smiling shyly and going back to staring at the bright screen. He almost lost it as he watched her eyelashes flutter against her pale pink cheeks.

So he did the only logical thing.

He angrily slammed his book closed and tossed it carelessly onto the table before running off into a different part of Darcy’s home. Except he didn’t actually have his own space, there was only her room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Loki couldn’t look at her bedroom door without remembering the way she looked earlier that morning.

So he threw himself into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He sat down on the cold edge of the bath tub and tried to pull himself together.

*****************

Darcy sat there stunned as she stared at the bathroom door in shock. It was weird to see Loki storm out of a room without saying a word; in fact she highly doubted that it had ever been a thing that happened before that moment.

“Well, that was weird.” She said she turned back towards her laptop, shaking her head in disbelief as she did so.

******************

Loki couldn't believe how inamored with her so quickly, it had just sort come over him.

He quickly pushed himself off the tub side so that he was standing infront of the wall mirror. He took his somewhat indecent appearance; his hair was a mess from all the times that he had run his slender fingers through his lengthy black hair, he had small dark smudges under his eyes.

Slowly, Loki turned the water on and splashed the cool liquid onto his face while he took some calming breaths. He looked into the mirror once more as he muttered, "Get a hold of yourself." over and over.

It was quite some time before he managed to at least outwardly appear as though he had a very tight grip on his self control. But once he had the appearance he decided that he was totally a-okay to go back out into the living room.

******************

Darcy hardly even looked up when Loki made his quiet return some while later. She was to busy reading through the emails that Jane and Eric had sent, they were filled with stories and information and pictures. She couldn't help but get drawn in to them as she waited for her dark prince to finally come out and talk.

When he threw himself into the chair across from hers she knew that that was what he was planning to do.

In fact he voiced her thoughts in that sexy british voice of his.

"We need to talk."


	12. The End?

Darcy's stomach fell at his words, her heart sped up and she started to wring her hands together; a nervous tick of hers.

"Oh, uh... okay?" She stuttered. 

Loki moved to sit next to her so she scooted farther down the couch to make room. 

"Wh- what do you want to t-talk about?" She inquired, cursing her nervous stutter.

He took a breath before meeting her questioning gaze. "You might have noticed this, but I have somehow managed to... " He stared off lost in the thought of his word choice. "Develop feelings towards you." He finally finished.

At first his words didn't really sink into Darcy's thick skull.

"What do you mean? Like... friend feelings? You do know that that is perfectly normal right? When you get to know someone for a long period of time you tend to develop friendly feelings towards them; it's nothing serious." Darcy waved it off.

Loki only looked at her with more confusion, realizing that she was too thick and stubborn to actually understand what he was getting at.

“No I mean, I have feelings for you.” He restated. The look he gave her couldn’t be described as anything other than imploring. Loki’s eyes flicked back and forth as he tried to read Darcy’s face, attempting to gauge her reaction. But all he received was a blank uncomprehending stare.

Darcy’s dark eyebrows came together as she took in the conversation and the meaning behind his carefully chosen words.

“Romantic feelings...” He reluctantly elaborated. He was staring intently at his hands, unable to bring himself to look up and see the rejection that would likely be written all over his dear Darcy’s face.

And because he was looking down he didn’t notice the lopsided grin and the sparkle in her eyes as she looked down at the top of his head. He didn’t notice the way she was slowly moving closer to him until her knees bumped up against his.

She leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart, his green eyes meeting her blue ones. “ I think I might have some romantic feelings for you too.”

Time seemed to slow as she leaned ever so slightly closer.

Loki gasped at the feeling of her soft plush lips against his before pulling her against him; crushing her body against his. The kiss started out relatively calm, for people who had just basically confessed to each other, before becoming deeper and more passionate in a matter of seconds.

Soon Darcy had a hand gripping Loki’s silky black hair and another cradling his jaw to pull him closer as she fell back against the couch cushions. 

It wasn’t long after that that Loki pulled away, dragging in lung fulls of air as he stared down at her, eyes completely blown.

“I don’t want to take things too far just yet.” He breathed out. Loki wasn’t pushing himself away from her, but he certainly wasn’t making any moves to get closer.

Darcy gave him a small smile before nodding and pushing both of them up into a seated position and grabbing the television remote off of her coffee table.

She turned the tv on and snuggled up against a very stiff Loki as she began to surf through the channels.

Loki had just put his arm around her small shoulders and started to relax when the news caught both of their attention.

_“There has been an attack on New York and Iron Man along with some companion and agents are trying hard to limit the destruction of this very populated city.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I may or may not write a second part to this at some point in the future. I'm still deciding.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and If you like my writing style I'll happily point you in the direction of my other tasertricks fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, guys this is un beta'd so all mistakes are my own, try not to judge me too harshly, but if something is really bothering you clue me in and i'll go back and fix it.


End file.
